Humorous Chaos
by StolidEmburning
Summary: "Scarlett! Put the charmander down!" - "But I want to see the pretty flames again!" - "The last time you said that we accidentally burnt down a forest!" - "Details!" ... "CRAP! WE DID IT AGAIN!" - "Is that the police?" - "EVERYONE FOR THEMSELVES!" [The story of 6 ocs, 6 regions, and everything that could go wrong.]
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 - Noah's POV**

Noah woke up in his bed feeling tired and in a haze. He laid there with his eyes closed for a while until he remembered. IT WAS THE DAY THAT HE WOULD LEAVE PALLET TOWN! His now visible light-blue eyes snapped open and he rushed around to get dressed; putting a blue and yellow cap on top of his dirty-blonde hair. He also got a red shirt with a lightning bolt inside a gloomy cloud and dark grey jeans with a bright red pattern on the side.

The last things he got was red and black striped tennis shoes, a yellow messenger bag with blue lightning bolts on it, and a dual grey-yellow pokésketch watch that his mom had bought him for his last birthday.

After rushing about his room for the last 20 minutes trying to find his stuff that he would need, he ran to the stairs, tripping over an untied shoelace and falling down. Once at the bottom, he got up like nothing happened.

"I hope I get a cute little Charmander, or adorable tiny Squirtle!" he thought out loud to himself. He didn't really care for a Bulbasaur. They were just too... planty.

He made his way to the kitchen table and sat down, waiting for his impending doom. His mom appeared in front of him, placing a plate down in front of him. The plate had… SOMETHING on it, it didn't even look edible, probably because it wasn't… Wait a minute, did it just move?!

The name of the un-edible and possibly alive food was Whole-Grained-Fruit, which his mother somehow managed to make.

He glared at it; poking it with a spork in the hopes it would either burst into flames or disappear. Unfortunately it didn't, so he went with plan B.

When his mother turned around to fix herself a cup of coffee, he hurriedly rushed to the trashcan and scraped some of it into the garbage, but alas, some remained on it, stuck to the plate like dried wax.

"Mom! I'm finished!" He announced, trying and failing to hide the remaining scraps.

"But honey, there's still some there. Besides whole-grained-fruit is delicious, it is simply the most amaz-" his mom began to 'rant' about her 'positively amazing' creation.

"NO, YOU SAW NOTHING!" Noah yelled.

"Oh! Okay!" his mom said obliviously, turning around to face the stove, "I better make you some more then!"

Noah stared after her in horror. He would NOT just sit there waiting for his death! He wouldn't! So he ran out the door as fast as he could. "NOAH MINTY! YOU GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT YOUNG MAN!" she yelled at him after realizing he was running away from the perfectly good meal she was about to serve him. The nerve!

He just replied with a, "BYE MOM!" Running so fast that by the time his mother reached the front door, he was already out of sight.

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

Riley had woken up earlier, and instantly remembered about going to Professor Oaks for her first Pokémon! "I can't wait to get one of my own!" she said to herself, daydreaming about them.

A soft snore brought her back to reality. She sweat dropped. Next to her was her blonde-haired sister Scarlett, her hair fanning messily around her. Riley groaned; it would be a nightmare waking Scarlett up in time to get to the Professor's lab. The girl could probably sleep inside a tornado, provided she had a pillow.

She looked at the time which read 8:00. They had to be at the lab by 9:00. She changed her mind, they wanted a Pokémon why?! It was too early...

She sighed and got out of bed, before choosing her clothes and looking at them in the mirror attached to their closet door. Riley atop her shoulder length and slightly wavy dark caramel hair was a brown cowboy hat with blue-green gems on a black band. The gems happened to match her and her sister's shared blueish-green eyes perfectly.

She also wore a baby-blue tank top with a dark blue music note inside a black star design on it. She had light blue-grey daisy dukes and brown worn out cowboy boots with a few lime green stars on the sides. To finish off the look she had a black and dark blue plaid backpack with lime green lining and straps, lime green bracelets, and a black choker.

As she looked back at Scarlett, she absent mindedly fiddled with her choker. It was very special to her as it was given to her from her father before he died. She sighed again and decided it was best to get Scarlett out of bed now. At least then she wouldn't have to suffer being up so early alone.

She sat down on the edge of the bed and began poking Scarlett's face, not so gently. "Get up." She got a mumbled "No... ZzZzZz"

"Up." "No, Zzz" "Up!" "No!" "UP!" "NO!" "NOAH SET THE KITCHEN ON FIRE AGAIN!" "WHAT?!"

That got her up...

* * *

 **Scarlett's POV**

I pouted while Riley and I were walking to the lab. I was still unhappy about the way she woke me up. The last time Noah set the kitchen on fire, I had to go without food for a WHOLE HOUR! Totally not fair. I think that Noah got his talent in the kitchen from his mom.

It didn't help that it was only when Riley started laughing did I realize she lied to get me up. And now that I was up I actually had to move my lazy butt (her words not mine,) get dressed, and be ready to go to the lab.

Reaching up, I felt my white with purple lining beanie hat, which had the same history as my sister's choker. Along with it I had on a dark blue t-shirt with a lighter blue guitar design, light blue skinny jeans, and black converse shoes. For accessories I added my black and white letterman jacket and my purple plaid shoulder bag.

All this waking up business made me hungry… hungry, food.

"Riley! Feed me!"

"I fed you earlier"

"It was a piece of toast with butter..."

"At least I can cook!"

"Toast... the thing you put in the toaster then eat. And even that was almost burnt!"

"Better than you, Noah, and…" She shivered 'Noah's mom' was left unsaid. How we wish we could say that we were oblivious to the Minty household cooking.

I was so lost in my thoughts about the Minty Household Cooking aka: DEATH BY POISON, that I didn't notice the door, in front of me until it was too late, CRAP... BANG! "Are you ok?" Riley asked in concern.

"No" I groaned, holding my forehead.

"Okay! You're fine! Let's go!" she said, abandoning any concern, as she dragged me through the door and into the lab.

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

I dragged her into the lab and saw Gary in a corner, obviously waiting for Ash so he can brag and inflate his ego. We arrived just in time to hear Noah bang into the other door, creating a dent in that one too. Am I the only one who DOESN'T run into doors!?

Oak walked over to us, "Okay, I think that's everyone. Wait! Where's Ash?" he asked, looking around. "Oh well" he ignored the yelling that obviously came from Ash running here from down the street. "So, Gary, I have a special Pokémon you can have, it's an Eevee."

"Wow gramps! Really?!" Gary said enthusiastically.

"Yes, here you go and this is your pokédex." Oak explained. handing him the items. Gary immediately walked out the door to greet his 'going away parade,' not even acknowledging our existence, the Jerk...

"Noah, pick one of these," Oak pointed to a platform that held 3 pokéballs with water, fire, and leaf symbols.

"I CHOOSE CHARMANDER!" he yelled and did a pose. Ash has obviously been rubbing off on him too much.

"Scarlett, you next." She chose Squirtle, like I knew she would. "Riley, you can go ne-" Oak was cut off.

"I'm here for my Pokémon!" Ash came in and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Oh Ash! Good to see you, pick a Pokémon." Um, excuse me, I was here first.

I tried to muffle my laughter as he went through the pokéballs; that is until he got to bulbasaur's and we discovered that it was empty. Why aren't there any Pokémon left!? I need one to start my journey! To travel with Scarlett! Who took the Bulbasaur?!

* * *

 **Scarlett's POV**

I could see Riley's crestfallen expression. Where's the Bulbasuar?! Riley needs a Pokémon so we can travel together! If she can't get a Pokémon now, I'll wait until next year with her!

I zoned back in to the conversation trying to get over my STAL, or Short-Term-Attention-Loss.

"I do however have this extra Pokémon for you Ash, it's called a Pikachu. You might not want him though, he doesn't like or listen to anyone." Oak told Ash. Hey hold on a minute, why are you giving him the extra Pokémon and not Riley? We were here first!

Ash tried to get Pikachu only to be shocked. Never mind, I don't think Riley needs that one.

Ash got a leash and electric proof gloves and started dragging Pikachu out. I think there are claw marks on the ground now. That'll be tough to get out. I wonder how much Oak's going to have to pay for that… Oh! Right! Back to the real world!

I decided that the best thing to do was glare at the professor. Once Ash was gone he spotted my expression and started sweating under my glare. He hurriedly continued talking, "Sorry for ignoring you, but I wanted that Pikachu out of here, it was such a pain, besides I already know that this Pokémon would be better for you." He explained.

My sister's heartbroken expression turned into relief that there was another Pokémon. "Is it the Bulbasaur?" Noah spoke up in curiosity.

"No actually," Professor Oak smiled a little bit, "I've been corresponding with Professor Elm from Johto for a while. We eventually agreed to both send each other one of our starters for us to study. He received a Bulbasaur and I received the Johto grass starter, Chikorita." He handed Riley a light green colored pokéball. On the button part, instead of just a leaf symbol, it had a ring of pink petals forming a circle with oval leaves repeating the circle closer to the center, and then one Giant light green leaf in the center.

As he handed the special pokéball to Riley, we started at it in awe. "It's so pretty." Riley whispered out.

"Ah yes, Elm's assistant actually created that. The design was most interesting too." He muttered the last part mostly to himself.

"Interesting in what way?" Noah asked.

"Its design is actually based off of Chikorita's evolution. In the center is the leaf you will see on chikorita's head, the first ring of leaves are around the neck of its second stage, and the petals around the final evolution's." He explained.

"That's really cool!" Noah exclaimed. Riley just stared at the ball before being called to attention by Oak's next set of words.

"Now then, I have your pokédexes. You can scan the Pokémon you meet and they will download information, such as their name, type, and moves they have." At this Noah jumped in the air in excitement while Riley and I hugged each other and giggling in that same excitement. "Here are five pokéballs for you each to start out with, if you need more, then you can buy them at the pokémart."

"Now off with you, Gary is probably already halfway to pewter city gym." He ushered us out, "Maybe I shouldn't have bought him a Ferrari… Oh well, too late now!"

* * *

 **So, that's chapter 1 finished. This fic Is mostly for my friends and I's enjoyment.**

 **We probably won't update alot, but we will try and get things done.**  
 **\- Imjaypaw**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 - Riley's POV**

Riley walked along a dusty road, slightly to the right of Scarlett who was in the front, with Noah to the left; hugging her Chikorita. She was relieved that she could still travel with her sister. After all, what was the point of traveling if you had to do it alone? Unless you're some jerk with no people skills and only gets along with Pokémon. (Somewhere not too far away, a mysterious figure sneezed.)

But that was beside the point; Riley was shaken out of her thoughts when Ash crashed into Noah. They both got up from where they had just fallen almost in sync and yelled, "Let's battle!" Boys... Is Gary like that too? No wait; he's the one with the giant ego.

"Yeah! Let's have a battle tournament!" And apparently Scarlett is part boy. I'm surrounded by idiots.

"It's Ash vs. Riley and Scarlett vs. me!" Noah told them. "Come on out, Charmander!" Noah yelled, releasing the fire starter for the first time.

"Go Squirtle!" Scarlett yelled also releasing her Pokémon.

"Char! Char!" the orange Pokémon screeched. "Squirt squirt squirtle!" the turtle Pokémon retaliated.

"Charmander! Char! Charma!"

"Squirtle! Squirt squ-squirtle!"

Everyone sweat dropped. Apparently they were having a yelling match instead of a battle.

Noah snapped out of his stupor and commanded, "Charmander! Flamethrower!" Charmander just looked at him like he was an imbecile. "Uh, what do you know?" With that everyone whipped out their pokédexes and pointed it at the two starters.

-Charmander a fire type known as the Lizard Pokémon. The flame on its tail shows the strength of its life force. If it is weak, the flame also burns weakly.

This Pokémon is male and has the ability Blaze. Its Brave Nature increases its attack but decreases speed.  
It knows the moves;  
Growl - Lowers targets attack  
Scratch - A very basic move in which the target is scratched, this inflicts minimal damage.  
Tackle - Runs into a target, inflicting minimal damage.-

-Squirtle a water type known as the Tiny Turtle Pokémon. Its shell is not just for protection. Its rounded shape and the grooves on its surface minimize resistance in water, enabling it to swim at high speeds.

This Pokémon is male and has the ability Torrent. It has Jolly Nature which increases its Speed but decreases Special Attack.  
It knows the moves;  
WaterGun – A Jetstream of water is shot out at an opponent, and particularly effective against Rock and Fire type Pokémon.  
Tail Whip - Lowers targets defense.  
Tackle - Runs into a target, inflicting minimal damage.-

"Okay! Charmander! Use scratch on squirtle!" Noah commanded.

"Squirtle! Use watergun when he gets near!" Scarlett told her Pokémon.

Charmander's claws glowed slightly as it rushed towards squirtle. Squirtle stood still until charmander was within its range before releasing a blast or water from its mouth. Charmander was then thrown back from the attack, hitting the ground and gaining a battered appearance.

"No! Charmander! Use scratch again, and avoid the attack!" Noah started to panic, realizing that he had the type disadvantage.

"Good job squirtle! Use watergun again!" Scarlett yelled again. Squirtle released another jet of foaming water, but this time it came gushing out faster.

"Charmader! Use tackle to dodge!" Noah told charmander. Charmander used tackle to speed up his momentum and direct itself away and dodge the water. Despite its efforts, the water finally hit the fire Pokémon just as he tackled the squirtle. The collision caused a small dust explosion, obscuring the view of the trainers.

"Who won?!" Scarlett asked in worry. The dust cleared and Charmander was shown on the ground, with swirls in its eyes, Squirtle was little better in health, but managed to stand.

"YAY! We won!" Scarlett grabbed squirtle and twirled around with it.

"Aww! You only won because of the type advantage!" Noah pouted, "Charmander return." Charmander returned to its ball, similarly squirtle was recalled after celebrating with Scarlett.

"Wow! That was an awesome battle! Our turn next!" Ash yelled in excitement, "Go Pikachu!" which, naturally, said Pikachu ignored, opting to sit on the ground instead.

"Go chikorita!" Riley called out.

"Chi-chi-chikorita!" it replied, appearing in a flash of white light. Riley checked the pokédex, so she would be sure not to look like an idiot.

-Chikorita known as the leaf Pokémon. The leaf on its head can waft a sweat aroma that creates a friendly atmosphere that calms its targets. Its leaf also has the ability to check humidity and temperature.

This grass type is Female with the ability LeafGaurd. It has a Bashful Nature which has neutral effects on Special Attack.  
This Chikorita has the moves,  
Razor Leaf - Sharp leaves are multiplied and sent at high speeds to the target and has a greater chance of critical hits than most other moves.  
Growl - Lowers targets attack.  
Tackle - Runs into a target, inflicting minimal damage.

Pikachu the Electric Mouse Pokémon. It stores electricity in the red dots on its cheeks and keeps its tail raised to monitor its surroundings. When several of them gather, their electricity can cause lightning storms.

This Pikachu knows the moves,  
Thunder Shock - Deals damage with a chance of paralyzing the target.  
Growl - Lowers targets attack.  
Quick Attack - Is a faster and stronger version of tackle.  
Tail Whip – Lowers targets defense."

Riley closed the pokédex called Dexta and slipped it into her pocket. "Alright! Chikorita! Use tackle!" Chikorita ran towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Thunder shock!" Pikachu merely flicked its ear at Ash and when chikorita got close, used quick attack; causing both of them to be knocked back a little.

Noah started laughing, "It doesn- doesn't listen to you!" he started laughing harder, falling on his butt and rolling on the ground.

"NO! PIKACHU! USE THUNDERSHOCK!" Pikachu humored him and used it, but targeted Ash instead. "Pika pi" it huffed at its trainer. Stupid human, like it would listen to him...

"Umm..." Riley stood there awkwardly, "Use razor leaf?"

"Chi! Chik!" Chikorita agreed, and used razor leaf; simultaneously Pikachu used another thunder shock, causing another small explosion. When the smoke cleared, both Pokémon were knocked out.

"It's a tie then." Riley announced, slightly sweat dropping at how anticlimactic the battle was.

Ash got up, yelling "Pikachu!" and picked it up, before being shocked again by a miraculously awakened mouse Pokémon. "I better ge-et yo-u to a po-k-ke-mon c-c-enter" Ash said, being interrupted a few times by left over sparks.

As Ash headed into a separate direction, Riley called, "Return." Chikorita disappeared in another flash of light.

"Well, we better head to the next city." Scarlett suggested happily, not at all concerned with how pathetic the battle was.

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

They walked towards Pewter City. It was silent, until someone interrupted it. "I'm hungry!" Scarlett exclaimed loudly. Riley laughed. "How long have we been walking?!" Scarlett complained.

"5 minutes since the last time you asked." Riley stated. Noah chuckled.

"When are we going to stop to eat?" Scarlett asked.

"When we do…" Riley replied.

"UGH!" Scarlett groaned.

As they were walking along the road, they spotted trees with some sort of fruit on it. "Hey, it's a topo berry! Let's stop and eat!" Scarlett exclaimed.

"What if it's poisonous?" Noah asked with concern in his voice.

"It's not! I know my berries!" Scarlett proudly exclaimed, grabbing a piece of topo fruit off tree. After she chewed it and didn't die, Noah decided to trust Scarlett's food knowledge and grabbed a piece of fruit and shoved it in his mouth.

"WAH! IT BURNS! IT BURNS!" Noah exclaimed, spitting it out on the ground.

"What are you talking about? It tastes like sour patch kids!" Riley stated.

"That's the wrong berry Noah, that's a Spelon not a Topo berry." Scarlett announced.

"What, no it's not... Oh, it is..." Noah trailed off. "Let's just forget this ever happened." He grabbed a piece of the right fruit. He then let out a yelp of pain and grabbed his mouth, "OW!"

"What's wrong?" Scarlett asked.

"My tooth just fell out!" Noah exclaimed, talking through clenched teeth.

"Cool! Now you can get money from the tooth fairy!" Scarlett excitedly exclaimed.

"And rocks from the rock fairy." Riley muttered under her breath.

Noah looked confused. "The rock fairy? What is that?!"

"Duh, a fairy that throws rocks at you!" Scarlett said, like she was stating the obvious. Right at that time, Noah got hit in the head by a rock.

"WA! The rock fairy IS real!" Noah exclaimed, hitting the ground. Nearby a clefairy bounced away.

* * *

 **Noah's POV**

As they were walking along the dusty trail they saw a bush rustling to the left of them. "What is it?" Scarlett exclaimed.

"I have no idea but whatever it is, it's BIG!" I exclaimed.

All of a sudden a pink ball popped out of the bush. "IT'S THE ROCK FAIRY!" They screamed in sync as the clefairy threw rocks at them.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" Noah screamed, "Go charmander!" "Char char!" it screeched as it appeared in a streak of bright light.

"Good idea! Go squirtle!" said Scarlett. They then looked at Riley.

"What?" she asked, "Really? You want a third pokemon to defeat that weak little thing… It's pink! I repeat. It's pink. How strong could it be?" The Clefairy apparently didn't like that and got angry.

It ran up to squirtle and charmander and used pound, the two pokemon getting beaten down easily. Noah looked at Scarlett, yelling, "Are we losing to a clefairy?!"

"Yes, yes we are..." she replied.

"All right charmander, scratch!"

"Squirtle tackle!" Squirtle charged towards the Clefairy, while charmander jumped into the air with its claws outstretched. Both attacks hit simultaneously, but did little damage.

"WHAT? HOW DARE IT NOT DIE!" Scarlett yelled in annoyance, only to be answered with a rock to the face.

"You know you could, I don't know, maybe check the pokedex?" Riley pointed out.

"Oh yeah!"

"Clefairy, the Rock Fairy Pokemon," Dexter began, "It is cute and highly popular to the public until you feel its rocks being thrown at you, They are known to do a sort of 'Moon Dance' to evolve on their own with moon stones, It stores moonlight in its wings to let it fly, it is usually seen at night and is semi-rare to catch.

This Clefairy knows the moves,  
Pound - A physical move in which the opponent is pounded and bashed.  
Rock throw - Rocks are dropped or thrown at an opponent and causing low damage.  
Growl – Lowers targets attack.

"Am I really doing this? IT'S PINK FOR ARCEUS' SAKE!" Riley groaned, "ALRIGHT, GO CHIKORITA!" The chikorita appeared once again, ready for battle. "CHI! CHI!"

"Charmander scratch again!" "Squirtle Bubble!" "Chikorita! Use Razor Leaf" All of the attacks hit at the same time, causing critical damage. The clefairy looked like it was weakening.

"Ugh! Charmander! Scratch one more time!" Noah commanded, but instead of using scratch, it opened its mouth and shot hot embers at the weakened pokemon.

"Clefairy!" it screamed in pain, as it blasted off into the distance.

"Good riddance!" Noah yelled at it, even though the Fairy Pokemon was already out of sight. Scarlett did a happy dance, dragging Riley into it too.

Noah's pokedex, spoke up, "Charmander successfully learned Ember."

"Ember?! Cool!" Noah said in awe, "Charmander! Use Ember on that tree branch!" he commanded, pointing at a poor, innocent, tree. "Char!" It blew the embers at the branch.

"Wow! The lights, they pretty, me touchy…" Scarlett said in a trance-like tone.

"NO! Bad Scarlett!" Riley yelped at her.

Noah looked up into the sky, trying to ignore the burning forest that he might or might not have caused… If anyone asks, it was Scarlett. "Whoa! It's a charizard! …Flying off with a mareep. Man, talk about the food chain..."

The mareep was then let go by the charizard when a multitude of seeds bombarded and startled the Fire Evolution. "What was th-" Scarlett was interrupted by the poor pokemon falling on her. It's always her isn't it?

"Oh you poor thing! Quick we got to get it to the pokemon center!" Riley exclaimed worriedly.

"It would be easier to get it there in a pokeball, someone catch it!" kilah told them. Noah shrugged and tapped the mareep with a spare pokeball.

"Let's get going then!" He declared, rushing towards the next town and its pokemon center.

* * *

 **-No one's POV-**

They finally reached the next town and rushed inside the pokemon center. "Nurse Joy! Please heal my pokemon! A charizard almost got it!" Noah pleaded quickly.

"OH! That poor pokemon! Here, hand it over!" Nurse Joy commanded him, reaching for the pokeball containing mareep and grabbing it.

"Come on then, let's go to the waiting room." I told them, directing them to the chairs.

"I hope it's alright!" Scarlett said in worry.

"Well, I doubt not catching it before it fell on the ground was any help." A boy with spiky brown-blue tipped hair, who was lazily lying on a couch, told her, resulting in riling her up.

"EXCUSE ME? IT RANDOMLY FELL OUT OF THE SKY! WE DIDN'T HAVE TIME!" She roared at him in anger.

"It was actually being carried off by a charizard, and that's kind of hard to miss!" He told her.

"Yeah? Well I don't see you catching it! And at least it landed on me instead of the ground!" she retorted, starting to smile a little bit.

The boy raised his hands in surrender, "Fine, Fine, you make a point. I lost." He admitted chuckling.

"Quiet! I'm getting a headache with all of your bickering!" Riley scolded them, "Wait a minute... Who are you and how did you know that!"

"My name is William Chase, and you didn't notice... but I was kind of behind you guys the entire time... You guys are really loud..." William complained.

"ARE YOU A STALKER OR SOMETH-" Scarlett got interrupted by Noah saying, "Oh look! Nurse Joy is here!"

Nurse Joy made her way over and stopped in front of them, handing Noah his pokeball, "Your Mareep is completely healed! Watch out for charizard evolutions though! They are the natural predator of mareeps!" She warned us.

We all sweat dropped, "Should we tell her that my/Noah's other pokemon is charmander… NAH!' They thought.

"Alright! Let's go do some training!" and with that, Noah rushed outside. "Come on out! Mareep!" "Mareep!" it yipped happily. "Alright! Let's check out your moves!" Noah exclaimed excitedly.

Dextan activated, "Mareep, the Wool Pokemon.  
Static electricity builds up in its body it will make the fleece expand and the bulb on its tail glow brighter, touching the coat will shock people, and the coat keeps air in it, allowing it to stay warm in the cold and cool in the heat.

This mareep is Male with the ability static. It's nature is Jolly, causing a rise in its speed but decrease in special attack.

This Mareep knows the moves,  
Thunder Shock - deals damage with a chance of paralyzing the target.  
Growl - lowers targets attack  
Tackle - runs into a target, inflicting minimal damage.

"Alright! Let's get training!"


End file.
